Coconut Fred; 2005 Show
Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island features a tiny tropical haven for living, breathing bananas, melons, mangos, lemons and other fruit who have made it their home with a wacky, weird and wild coconut named Fred. A ball of endless energy, filled with a big heart and sweet, sloshy milk, Fred is an eternal optimist who pursues his dreams. As Fred contemplates his next big idea, whatever he thinks about actually happens with a little help from the creative show team at WBA. - Written by Anonymous ~~~ Coconut Fred was a show which aired between September 17, 2005 to May 27, 2006 during Monday morning television on the Kids' WB channel. Being created by Sammy Oriti & Don Oriolo and directed by Matt Danner & Michael Hack, the show was heavily criticized for, being what some would say, a shameless Spongebob Squarepants ripoff. And although the series was short lived, it continued to air on the channel well after. And being a very short lived show, there was ought to be many lost episodes in the mix of it all. And there indeed was. Many of the episodes and lost characters were cut after the channel pulled the plug on the list, leaving many of the episodes unfinished. Below is the episode list, lost characters and cut audio tracks. Enjoy~ - Parakeetthesweet13 (Be sure to comment if you find anything new) Season 1 * No News is Good News - FOUND (Available online) * Master of Disaster - FOUND (Available online) * A Bad Case of the Fruitcups - FOUND (Available online) * Fruity Booty - FOUND (Available online) * Fruit Canal - FOUND (Available online) * Lemon Overboard - FOUND (Available online) * Fred Rules! - FOUND (Available online) * Monster Island - FOUND (Available online) * Nutcase - FOUND (Available online) * One Bad Apple - FOUND (Available online) * Hocus Pocus Lack of Focus - FOUND (Available online) * Amuse-Otel - FOUND (Available online) * Bananas for Golf - FOUND (Available online) * Fruitball Heroes - FOUND (Available online) * A Cold Day on Fruit Salad Island FOUND (Available online) * Five Nuts and a Baby - FOUND (Available online) * Banana Cabana '- LOST' * Coconut Freds '- LOST' Season 2 * Captain Nut and the Power Fruits '- LOST' * Monkey Business '- FOUND (Thanks Cartoonguy13!!)' * Sir Nutalot FOUND * One Fruit's Trash is Another Fruit's Treasure - LOST * Turn on your Nut Light - NO CIRCULATING EPISODE - LOST * The Ripley Van Ripened Book of World Records - NO CIRCULATING EPISODE - LOST * Frozen in Time - NO CIRCULATING EPISODE - LOST "Hocus Pocus Lack of Focus", an episode which was for some reason left off of the episode list. Its original air-date was supposed to be June 2nd, 2006 in promotion to the upcoming episode "The Ripley Van Ripened Book of World Records". Not much is known about the episode other than it was supposed to feature a fruit named Rusty Candoo, who was Fred's best friend. Nothing but a small cameo appearance in the intro gives off anything else about him. He was supposed to be a mango. ~~ However, we didn't just lose some of the episodes, there are also traces of characters being lost or even cut out competently, and an example of this is shown from the creators, Sammy Oriti & Don Oriolo, themselves. Here is a list of the lost charecters from the series, who were either supposed to be shown in the later canceled episodes.. or scrapped all together. * Vic the Alien: An alien from Loft Lost 57 in the Sasaft Quadrant in the depths of other space. After mistaken as a tourist to Fred and the island, he was actually planning to invade in the island with his spaceship fleet, but because of Fred and his friends playing in his ship and almost destroying them by going into black holes and ramming into asteroids, he aborted the invasion and Fred crashed the ship into Mr. Greenrind's sand castle cabana. They all survived the crash. This was the only appearance of Vic on the show. The episode he was in was the second season "Turn On Your Nut Light". * Mrs. Plumcott (voiced by Kathleen Barr): The token little old plum lady of the island. She hates Mr. Greenrind. Her favorite line is, "Oh dear." ** B.L. Tomato: An outcast tomato that is trying to find out if he's a fruit or a vegetable (although, a tomato is actually a fruit). In the Season 2 episode "Captain Nut and the Power Fruits", he joined Blendar, Captain Nut's arch-enemy, and turned to the dark side with a new name, the Tomatonator. Aside from the title song, he never starred in any other episode. ** Rusty Candoo: Fred's friend. He's a can of fruit. His only appearances are the title song and the episodes: "Hocus Pocus Lack of Focus and Amuse-Otel". After Amuse-Otel, he never appeared again (except still for the title song and a cameo in "Fred Rules"). ** Cocobean: Bingo Cherry's best friend. He's a cocoa bean and comes from a nearby island of TikiTiki island. His only appearances were in the episodes "Turn on your Nut Light" and "Frozen in Time". He hasn't been seen since Pictures: The following are pictures of unknown characters from various episodes of the show. These either have never been justified with a name or had other reasons of disappearing. Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Found Media Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Kids' WB